Individuals may benefit from improving the structure of the hip and pelvic region. The pelvis transmits energy from the lower body to the upper body. When there is a proper relationship between the pelvis and hip joints, energy is transmitted more efficiently. Reinforcement of this proper relationship will lead to more energy transmission in an individual and reduce the chance of setting up injury scenarios during exercise situations and in normal daily living activities.
Working the muscles of the pelvis/hip complex against resistance, in their primary range of motion is thought to be the best method to maintain the proper relationship between the pelvis and hip joints. The pelvis/hip complex includes the gluteus medius and the gluteus minimus which are critical to the muscle balance of the hip and low back region. This muscle complex plays a critical role in the position of the sacrum, which in turn drives the position of the pelvis, which in turn drives the position of the rest of the spine, both lower and upper.
The posterior tibialis is an important muscle located behind the tibia. It attaches to six bones in the foot. When the posterior tibialis is weak, the arch of the foot may be adversely affected due to the way the muscle is positioned and attached to the foot. A long and weak tibialis posterior will promote hyperpronation syndrome, i.e., when the arch of the foot drops to the inside.
The primary range of motion for the gluteus medius, the gluteus minimus, and the posterior tibialis is internal rotation. Functional exercises for these muscles exist, but none are known to exercise these muscles groups against resistance in internal rotation. Typically functional exercises for these muscle groups employ exercise resistance in abduction, e.g., away from the midpoint or midline of the body or a limb, and in stabilization scenarios where the limb is placed in resistance without movement. Applying resistance in abduction and stabilization exercises for these muscle groups does not address the stress and strain applied to the muscle groups encountered during their use in many active motion situations, such as during walking, running, cycling, jumping, skipping, swimming or other normal movements.
The primary range of motion for the piriformis muscle and its synergists is external rotation. Functional exercises exist for these muscles; however, none are known to exercise these muscles against resistance in external rotation. It is commonly believed the piriformis and synergists do not need to be exercised at all, because they are overactive in most people. But in the case that the hip joint is internally rotated, the piriformis and synergists must be exercised against resistance to return the hip joint back to its proper position in the acetabulum.
The primary range of motion for the peroneals is evertion and plantar flexion. While it is generally accepted that the peroneals are short in most people, because most exhibit pronation rather than supination, in the case of supination or hypersupination, the peroneals must be exercised against resistance in external rotation and eversion while the foot is plantar flexed. Functional exercises exist for these muscles; however, none are known to exercise these muscles against resistance in external rotation and eversion while in plantarflexion.